In the past, hunters have used various devices to call game, such as the ubiquitous tube call, in which air is blown through a mouthpiece and over a reed to generate sound. Other calls have used a flexible bellows or bulb attached to a tube call to eliminate the need for blowing through the mouthpiece.
While these calls have many advantages, they also have significant drawbacks.
First of all, the skill required to successfully operate the tube call is often more than is possessed by inexperienced or infrequent hunters and game callers.
Secondly, moisture from the operator""s breath often condenses within the tube call, which may adversely affect the sound produced by the call.
Thirdly, the calls using bellows and bulbs have often had limited operational characteristics, owing to the lessened control that a bellows often has in comparison to a mouth-blown call.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in game calling methods and apparatuses.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easily operated game call having pitch variation capabilities.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a reed plunger for controlling pitch.
It is an advantage of the present invention to allow for manipulation of the reed plunger in an easy to use fashion.
It is another advantage of the present invention to increase the certainty that the call will produce an appropriate sound.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide for tuning of the call while in the field without the need for completely dismantling the call.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for calling game which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in an xe2x80x9cerror-less multi-pitchxe2x80x9d approach in a sense that the amount of errant sounds, which often are produced by multi-pitch calls, is dramatically reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is an apparatus and method for calling game which includes a bellows and a manually operative reed plunger disposed within an air chamber coupled to the bellows, where the reed plunger provides for variation of sound produced by permitting variably controllable reed vibration states.